1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held breaker tool for adjusting the length of a frame for supporting hanging file folders to fit in a drawer of a desk or cabinet, a method of adjusting the length of the frame to fit into the drawer, and a method of adjusting the length of and assembling the frame for holding hanging file folders in the drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging file folders for drawers of desks or cabinets are in common use today and the file folders comprise two reinforced top edge members with hooks extending outwardly therefrom which hook over side rails of a hanging folder frame support, and a web extending between the top edge members which holds papers in the file folder. The hanging folders stay upright instead of sagging below the top portions of a horizontal stack of files and disappearing from sight like with conventional file folders. The hooks extending from the reinforced top edge members of the hanging file folders hold the folder in position on a hanging file support frame, and also slide easily along side rails of the hanging file support frame so that the hanging file folders may be easily pushed back and forth to insert a file folder into the drawer or withdraw a file folder from the drawer. An example of a hanging file support frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,277 which issued on Jul. 2, 1985, and in Canadian Patent No. 1,198,764 which issued Dec. 31, 1985. Both patents issued to Corvent International Limited, and both patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is conventional today to provide hanging file support frames as a kit in knock-down condition with side rails of a standard size which may be too long for insertion into the customer's desk drawer or filing cabinet draw. It is also conventional to provide the side rails with a series of crimps or score lines which are lines of weakness, so that the customer can and adjust the length of the side rails to fit a drawer by breaking-off an unwanted end portion of the side rail at a crimp line of weakness.
However, one of the problems encountered by a customer trying to put the support frame together is that he must find a way to break the side support rails at the proper length. This is not always easy to do, especially if the customer does not have any tools. Even if the customer does have an assortment of tools available, it is sometimes difficult to break the rail at the desired crimp line. In some cases, a customer has resorted to sawing the rail at the crimp line, which is difficult.